El profesor Layton y el futuro perdido
thumb|318px|El Profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido El profesor Layton y el futuro perdido (レイトン教授と最後の時間旅行 Reiton-kyōju to Saigo no Jikan Ryokō lit. El profesor Layton y el último viaje en el tiempo) es el tercer juego de la serie de El Profesor Layton desarrollado Level-5 para la consola Nintendo DS. Es el capítulo final de la primer trilogía de la serie, que se completa con El profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa y El profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora. El profesor Layton y su aprendiz Luke, reciben una misteriosa carta. En ella se describe que Londres se ha convertido en un lugar inóspito, insehuro y regido por las fuerzas del mal... La parte más misteriosa de la carta es la que se refiere a que todo eso está pasando en el futuro, no en la actualidad, concretamente dentro de diez años, y él escritor de la carta se revela así mismo como Luke dentro de 10 años. A raíz de esto el profesor y su aprendiz van al lugar al que se les cita en la carta para descubrir que es lo que ocurre y ayudar al Luke del futuro a salvar a Londres de la amenaza que se cierne sobre él. Argumento Prólogo - La relojería de Midland Road El Profesor Layton recibe una carta cuyo matasellos tiene fecha de dentro de 10 años. El remitente de esa carta dice ser un futuro Luke. Tal y como la carta indica, Layton decide dirigirse a la relojería de Mindland Road a investigar con su aprendiz, Luke. De camino, en el bus, Layton relaciona la carta con un accidente ocurrido hace poco. Un científico llamado Alain Stanghun creó una máquina del tiempo, y a su demostración fueron invitados el profesor y el inspector Chelmey. El científico invitó al primer ministro a participar en la demostración, pero cuando enciendió la máquina, esta explotó y tanto él como el primer ministro, Bill Hawks, desaparecieron. Una vez encuentran la relojería, la dueña les indica que deben esperar a su marido. Cuando este aparece, les dice que debe mostrarles un enorme reloj en funcionamiento. En cuanto este se pone en marcha, el edificio entero comenzó a sacudirse y al salir de la tienda, descubren que toda la ciudad ha cambiado Episodio 1 - ¿Esto es el futuro? Al caminar por esas nuevas calles, Layton se percata todo es muy extraño. No hay dudas de que es Londres, pero está muy diferente. También constatan que varias personas se asustan al ver el sombrero del profesor. En una parada de bus descubren un cartel con una fecha de dentro de 5 años. Una mujer les dice que ese cartel tiene ya 5 años, y entonces, Layton y Luke se plantean que quizá estén en el futuro del que habalaba la primera carta. Así, reciben una segunda carta de Luke del futuro. En ella les dice que, para convencerse de que están en el futuro, se dirijan a Green Hospital, en Auckland Street. Antes de dirigirse allí, cogen una habitación en el hotel Duke, para usarla como base de operaciones. Una joven que trabaja allí, Becky, les indica que pueden utilizar el metro para ir al hospital. En el hospital se encuentran con Andrew Schrader, que parece estar visiblemente envejecido. Él les entrega las llaves del Laytonmóvil, que estaba aparcado dtrás del hospital, en un estado deplorable. Dentro encuentran otra carta más de Luke del Futuro. Luke les pedía que fuesen al casino Siete de Oro. Por el camino al Siete de Oro, Layton se cruza con una mujer. Al verla, el profesor se queda muy sorprendido. Recuerda una cita que tuvo con una chica realmente parecida, a la que le regaló un reloj. Episodio 2- Un chico llamado Luke thumb|Luke del futuro retando al profesor Al entrar al casino, Layton y Luke se encuentran con el joven que dice ser Luke del futuro. Él reta a Layton a un duelo de ingenio. Layton le gana al descubrir el truco de su puzle. Así se demuestran uno al otro que ambos son quien dicen ser. Luke del futuro les explica a Layton y a Luke que, en su época, Londres está controlada por una organización llamada "la Familia". Y el jefe de esta organización es nada menos que el profesor Layton de el futuro. Al parecer, este profesor malvado está obsesionado con desarrollar una máquina del tiempo, y para eso secuestra científicos y manda sobre los bajos fondos. Ante estas afirmaciones, el profesor Layton decide que su deber como caballero es detener a su futuro yo. Cuando se iban del casino, Layton es confundido con su futuro yo, pero al darse cuenta de que no es él y considerarlo una amenaza, la Familia comienza un tiroteo contra ellos. Con ayuda de Luke del futuro, el profesor construye una improvisada metralleta con restos de máquina tragaperras para contraatacar. Al final, la Familia huye y ellos consiguen salir indemnes. Episodio 3 - El enigmático futuro A instancias de Luke del futuro, deciden dirigirse a un restaurante para planear su siguiente paso. El futuro Layton ha instalado su base de operaciones en la Pagoda Colosal, una gran torre en el centro de barrio de Chinatown. Layton piensa que allí se podría encontrar el rpimer ministro o los científicos secuestrados. Mientras planean como llegar hasta Layton del futuro, Luke del futuro se separa de ellos. Blake, el individuo que hacía de mensajero con las cartas de Luke del futuro, les indica a Layton y a Luke como llegar a Chinatown. De camino, Layton se vuelve a cruzar con la mujer de antes, y al tratar de alcanzarla, esta dobla en un callejón y desaparece. Entonces, Layton recuerda a la chica que se parece a la mujer del sombrero. Esa chica fue la que le regaló, hace diez años, su preciado sombrero de copa, como felicitación por convertirse en profesor. De camino a Chiantown, Layton y Luke descubren cuan radical ha sido el cambio de Londres en esos diez años. Incluso hay un faro en el Támesis. Se encuentran con un hombre que lleva una bata blanca y los zapatos mojados, pero, al ir a pedirle indicaciones, este les confunde con el jefe de la Familia y huye. Episodio 4 - Regreso al presente Episodio 5 - El caso olvidado Mientras investigan Layton empieza a sospechar que la explosión de la maquina del tiempo en la fiesta y una que ocurrió hace diez años en la que murió su por aquel entonces novia están relacionadas, ya que ambos casos las dos surgieron por intentar hacer funcionar una maquina del tiempo. Episodio 6 - ¿Compañeros de viaje? Episodio 7 - Chinatown Episodio 8 - Un encuentro en el río Episodio 9 - El señor de la Pagoda Colosal Cuando por fin logran llegar hasta el Profesor Layton del futuro, el de la actualidad acaba de deducir que este es un impostor, y que en realidad es el científico que produijo la explosión en la actualidad, y que aunthumb|Encuentro con Layton futuro seguía obsesionado con experimentar con el tiempo... Episodio 10 - Al otro lado del Támesis Episodio 11 - El laboratorio secreto Episodio 12 - La verdad sale a la luz Pero tras replantearse los sucesos acontecidos descubre que el Luke del futuro no es más que un impostor, y que el Londres del futuro en el que se encuentran no es más que una recreación que se encuentra bajo tierra en una caverna gigantesca. Episodio 13 - La fortaleza de la locura El autentico Luke es un chico que perdió a sus padres con la primera explosión del pasado, y que desde entonces busca venganza para su causante: el primer ministro, desde entonces se hizo pasar por amigo de Dimitri (el científico) para cumplir sus propios objetivos: destruir Londres para que todo vuelva a empezar como debiese. El Profesor Layton, con la ayuda de su archienemigo, Don Paolo y Celeste (la hermana pequeña de Claire, la novia fallecida del profesor), Luke y Flora lo detiene. Epílogo - El futuro perdido Al final de la historia el Luke falso acaba detenido por la ley y sus planes desbaratados... Y se revala una nueva verdad: Dimitri intentaba construir una maquina del tiempo para hacer que Claire siguiera viva porque nunca murió. Cuando ocurrió al explosión mas antigua, la maquina que se intentaba ahcer funcionar fue efectiva y envió a Claire hasta la época actual... pero poco a poco su cuerpo lucha por volver al momento en el que ocurrió la explosión. Tras esta revelación, Claire se despide para siempre del thumb|Despedida de Claireprofesor y finalmente desaparece. Días más tarde, Luke se muda porque los negocios de su padre así lo requieren. Tras un periodo de tiempo sin definir el profesor recibe una carta suya diciendole que ha ocurrido algo extraño... Sin más acaba el juego. El título Las razones del título del juego pueden parecer muy obvias en un principio, pero la razón autentica se encuentra en el desenlace. Al final el profesor Layton nunca viajó al futuro, y al hablar con su novia justo antes de que ella viaje al pasado para morir está le dice "Teníamos tantos planes... Prometeme que no los olvidarás. Prometeme que nunca olvidarás... nuestro... futuro perdido". Personajes principales [[Profesor Hershel Layton|'Profesor Hershel Layton']]- Lo que más le gusta es resolver puzzles y disfrutar de una buena taza de té. Es un profesor de arqueología mundialmente famoso. Su posesión más preciada es su sombrero, que Claire, su novia fallecida le regaló antes de morir. Trata de ser un exelente caballero, debido a que Claire lo considerba así. Durante el juego se revela que sentía un gran amor por Claire, pero no se animaba a confesarselo, siendo ella quien en realidad se le declaro a él, e inclusive, mientras tenían una relación, se mostraba bastante tímido hacia ella. Le regala un reloj de cuerda a Claire que usan para salir ilesos cuando destruyen la fortaleza andante de Clive. [[Luke Triton|'Luke Triton']]- Es el aprendiz del Profesor Layton. Se le dan muy bien los puzzles, mucho mejor que a los adultos en general. Tiene una habilidad especial para comunicarse con los animales. Tiene una estrecha relación con el profesor a quien admira y aprecia. Durante la historia se muestra preocupado debido a que su padre le manda una carta donde le informa que se necesitan mudar por sus negocios, la cual hace que Luke piense que su amistad con el profesor se puede deteriorar. Sin embargo, Layton lo tranquiliza asegurandole que su amistad sera duradera. [[Flora Reinhold|'Flora Reinhold']]- Es la protegida y la mayor seguidora del Profesor Layton, ella siempre quiere ir con él y Luke en busca de aventuras, y de tanto hacerlo ha aprendido a resolver puzzles. [[Don Paolo|'Don Paolo/Paul']]- Era un brillante científico que, cuando vio a la mujer a la que quería, Claire, era la novia del Profesor Layton, decidió hacerse su archienemigo y trazó planes para desbaratarle su vida. Es un gran inventor de maquinas y tiene un don para disfrazarse de gente sin ser reconocido. [[claire|'Celeste/Claire']]- Era la novia del Profesor Layton. Tras una explosión ocurrida en un intento fallido por hacer funcionar una maquina del tiempo se la dio por muerta. No obstante de alguna forma la maquina del tiempo funcionó y al envió al futuro, donde ayuda al Profesor Layton a realizar sus planes haciendose pasar por la hermana pequeña de ella misma. Cuando todo el peligro ha pasado revela su verdadera identidad y regresa al pasado ya que su presencia era temporal, vuelve justo cuando ocurrió la explosión y fallece. [[Dimitri Allen|'Dimitri Allen']]- Era un científico que amaba a Claire. Cuando esta murió se alió con Clive para hacer que las mentes más brillantes del mundo se pusieran a trabajar en la creación de una maquina del tiempo efectiva para evitar la muerte de Claire. [[Bill Hawks|'Bill Hawks']]- El primer ministro de Reino Unido. Antes era científico y trabaja junto con Claire en la creación de una maquina del tiempo, cuando tuvo una oferta para comprarle los diseños intentó mostrar el rendimiento del prototipo de la maquina cuando no estaba completa, causando la muerte de diez personas, entre los que se incluyen Claire y los padres de Clive, él salió ileso. 'Luke del Futuro/Clive' Es el verdadero malo del juego. Cuando sus padres murieron en una explosión quiso vengarse del responsable. Fue adoptado por una anciana rica que tras morir le dejó su descomunal herencia, que invirtió en hacer realidad sus planes de venganza. Se hizo pasar por Luke del futuro para hacer creer al Profesor Layton y a Luke que estaban en el futuro y que a si les sirvieran en sus propósitos. No obstante una parte de él deseabe inconscientemente que el Profesor Layton lo salvara de la locura que estaba cometiendo. Banda sonora ﻿Como en los anteriores juegos, la banda sonora del juego salió a la venta en Japón bajo el título Layton Kyoju to Saigo no Jikan Ryoko Original Soundtrack compuesto por todas las pistas sonoras a excepción del tema final que no fue incluido por razones desconocidas. En total eran un conjunto de 28 pistas sonoras forman el álbum y son las siguientes: #"The Unwound Future (Live Version)" #"Puzzles Reinvented" #"London Streets" #"Searching for Clues" #"Tension" #"More London Streets" #"A Quiet Town" #"The Gilded 7 Casino" #"Sorrow" #"Suspicion" #"Chinatown" #"Puzzle Battle" #"Memories" #"The Towering Pagoda" #"The Professor's Deductions" #"Crisis" #"The Research Facility" #"Puzzles Reinvented 2" #"The Mobile Fortress" #"The Picture Book" #"The Toy Car" #"The Parrot" #"Time Travel ~Piano ver.~ (Instrumental)" #"More London Streets (Live Version)" #"The Research Facility (Live Version)" #"The Mobile Fortress (Live Version)" # "The Towering Pagoda (High Quality)" #"The Toy Car (High Quality)" Vídeos ; Tráiler del videojuego thumb|300px|left Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Primera Triología Categoría:Artículos Destacados de:Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft en:Professor Layton and the Unwound Future fr:Professeur Layton et le destin perdu it:Il Professor Layton e il Futuro Perduto nl:Professor Layton en de Verloren Toekomst